Homecoming
by Squishy.13
Summary: Edward goes to the Volturi,thinking Bella's dead,wanting to die.What happens when he comes to the realization that Bella's alive?All he can think about is going home...work in progress . first fanfiction :D


_Homecoming _

_EPOV_

If Bella's dead, then I should be too. I deserve to be. I let her die, and now I have nothing to live for. She was my life. But...I mean, what if...no. That possibility is not an option. If she was alive then Alice would know, I would know, and she would be with me. But she's not.

The plane ride to Italy was a numbing one. I couldn't concentrate, God knows I tried, on the awful movie that was playing. My mind was filled with images of Bella...of my family..of all the people that I'm leaving behind. But I also imagined Bella in a coffin...lying there, cold to the touch, lifeless;the rosy cheeks I've come to love cold and white, the color of death. I envisioned her family; Renee', Charlie, even Phil, her friends, attending the funeral, tears in their eyes. I'd also be dead. But no one would care. Only my family. And Bella...

Before I knew it, we landed in Italy, in Volterra. I sighed. My time had finally come.

I felt numb as I walked through the crowded Volterra streets, vendors coming at me yelling out their products in broken italian, their minds thinking about who they can scam next. I hurried past all of them, wanting to meet my fate as soon as possible.

I found the building, an old, accient looking castle of sorts, where the Volturi stayed. I found myself inside, staring at the young receptionist, Gianna, that so badly wanted to be a vampire. She didn't notice me, so I walked up to her and made my presence known.

I suavely told her I needed to see the Volturi, that they were long lost relatives and there were some family issues. "The-the confrence room. Down the hall, to the left." I ignored her intake of breath and loss of thought as I thanked her. I hurried down the corridor as fast as I can.

Marcus, Aro, and Caius were sitting in large chairs, in a magestic looking room. I walked towards them, greeting them. "Hello Aro, Marcus, Caius." All three looked pleased. "Ah, good to see you Edward." Aro said excitedly. They knew why I was here, and would gladly take the task. I nodded. "It's come to our understanding that you've come to, well, give yourself to us, correct?" Aro continued, looking like a child on Christmas morning. I sighed, and nodded. "Yes. I have no reason to live." It was the honest truth.

Aro looked appalled. "Why is that, my son?" Did he honestly not know, or was he just trying to make me feel worse? I couldn't be sure. "I just...realized that I've been living a lie all these years. I have no other bussiness on earth, then to die." Aro seemed to be composed, but the surprise was still there. "Are you sure? Was there not a problem with your family? Or perhaps with _la tua cantante_, no?" Yes, she was dead. And the Volturi were going to make me admit that, right in front of their faces. I exhaled angrily. How slow death can be! "Yes, something of that sort." I was as frank as I could manage. "Do explain." I sighed again as I saw the flicker of excitement Aro had in his eyes, making me ten times worse. "She's dead." I mumbled. Silence.

"Edward, do speak up. Our hearing have become quiet brittle over the years, we do need some aid." Marcus said with a grin, looking as if he needed to laugh. Yes, they _were_ torturing me, mentally. "She's.." I began slowly. I couldn't finish the sentence. They Vampire Mafia before me started rolling over in laughter. "Ah, Edward wants to die because his little singer is dead, isn't that just marvelous? Oh, how sorry we truely are for your loss Edward, but we hate to say this, but do you even know she's dead, for sure?" I couldn't breathe, hypothetically speaking of course. What was he saying?

What did he mean? Of course she was dead! Wasn't she?

"Edward, she's alive, you imbecile!" Aro yelled, still laughing. I was shocked, in awe. I excused myself quietly from the Volturi,even though they probably didn't hear me, they were laughing so hard, and ran out, as fast as I could, not caring if I was in broad daylight. I got on my cell phone and called Alice. All I wanted to do was get out of Italy as fast as I can, and get back to Bella.

"I'm coming home."

* * *


End file.
